It s Over
by Strellalove
Summary: Felicity decide seguir con su vida y conoce al hombre que puede hacerle olvidar todo el pasado. Despues del 2x06
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Felicity se sentó en el sofá. Estaba cansada, cansada de todo. En su mente reproducía las palabras de Oliver: "Debido a la vida que llevo, creo que es mejor no estar con alguien por el que me preocupe."

Esas palabras le habían roto el corazón en mil pedazos. No era ilusa, en el fondo sabía que Oliver no podía estar enamorado de ella. Él era el multimillonario más deseado de todo Starling City y ella era solo su chica IT. Aún así tenía la esperanza de tener ese final que toda mujer desea: Vivir felices para siempre. Ahora sabe que eso es imposible. Los finales felices son para los cuentos no para la vida real.

Era hora de cambiar, pasar página y buscar su propia felicidad. Era viernes, tenía todo el fin de semana para llorar y ver películas románticas comiendo helado pero el lunes iba a ir a trabajar con la cabeza bien alta. Decidida a seguir adelante con su vida.

Abrió una botella de vino y se sentó en el suelo. Pasó horas llorando hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida. El fin de semana pasó lentamente pero por fin llegó el lunes. El día en que iba a demostrar que era fuerte y que no iba a dejarse hundir por nadie. Mucho menos por Oliver y la bruja de Isabel Rochev.

Al llegar a la oficina, abrió la puerta y respiró. Oliver todavía no había llegado así que se sentó y repasó la agenda para hoy. Por suerte solo tenía unas pocas reuniones con inversores antes del almuerzo. Estaba tan distraída que no oyó la puerta abrirse.

"Hola Felicity" le dijo

"Dios mío que susto me has dado Oliver. ¿Quieres matarme?"

"Te he saludado ya tres veces pero estabas tan concentrada que ni me has mirado."

"Lo siento estaba revisando la agenda de hoy y no te he oído entrar"

"No te preocupes, ¿Por qué no fuiste a Verdant el sábado?"

"Le dije a Digg que no iba a ir porque tenía unos cosas que hacer. Ahora si no te importa tengo que hacer unas llamadas."

Sin pensarlo cogió el teléfono y se puso a trabajar. Oliver se quedó un momento preguntándose porque estaba actuando así hasta que se rindió y entro en su oficina. Horas más tarde Isabel entró en la oficina.

"Señorita Smoak, me sorprende verla. La vi tan dolida en Rusia que pensé que no volvería a saber de usted. Hay que ver lo rápido que se ha cansado Oliver de ti. Aunque claro pudiendo estar conmigo…"

"Bueno señorita Rochev no entiendo porque iba a estar dolida o renunciar. Le he dicho muchas veces que no hay nada entre Oliver y yo. Solo soy su asistente."

La miró y entró en la oficina de Oliver. Estuvieron allí reunidos durante por lo menos dos horas. A las 2 Felicity recogió sus cosas y como no habían salido no les esperó. Bajó hasta la entrada del QC. Iba pensando en lo que le había dicho Isabel, esa mujer era odiosa. No vio que el suelo estaba mojado y resbaló. El bolso cayó al suelo unos metros más lejos pero ella sintió que unos brazos le sujetaban. Abrió los ojos para ver quien la había sujetado. Era un hombre bastante guapo, tenía los ojos verdes y le sonreía. Cuando se dio cuenta de que aun la sujetaba, rápidamente se levantó.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, muchas gracias. Iba pensando en otras cosas y no me fije en el cartel. Estaba pensando en mi jefe. Bueno no quiero decir que piense en él como si estuviera enamorada de el. Es cierto que es muy atractivo pero trabajo para el y, voy a dejar de hablar en 3, 2, 1…"

PERSPECTIVA DE FELICITY:

El hombre me miraba divertido. Yo sin embargo estaba muy avergonzada y estaba segura de que me había puesto roja como un tomate.

"Lo siento casi ni te conozco y casi te cuento toda mi vida."

"Eso podemos arreglarlo. Me llamo Barry Allen."

"Encantada Barry, yo soy Felicity Smoak."

"¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?"

Me quedé petrificada. Sinceramente no sabía que contestar. Su pregunta me había pillado por sorpresa. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me lo preguntaba.

"Lo siento, no quería ponerte en un compromiso. No tienes porque responder de verdad. Yo…"

"Lo cierto es que me encantaría" le respondí.

Me agache para recoger mi bolso justo cuando oí una voz detrás de mí que me llamaba. Me di la vuelta y vi a Oliver acercarse y mirándome extrañado. Definitivamente este iba a ser un dia muy largo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

PERPECTIVA DE FELICITY:

"Oli… Señor Queen, ¿necesita algo?" Este hombre tiene el don de la oportunidad pensé.

"En realidad si señorita Smoak. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?"

"Ahora vuelvo Barry, solo será un momento"

Barry me sonrió mientras me alejaba hasta donde estaba Oliver. Estaba enfadada y no sabía la razón. Más bien molesta.

"¿Qué quieres Oliver?"

"Solo quería ver como estabas. Esta mañana estas muy rara y prácticamente has salido corriendo de la oficina."

"Estoy bien. No es necesario que te preocupes. Ahora si no te importa me voy a comer."

"Espera, te acompaño y así comemos juntos."

"Lo siento Oliver pero voy a ir con Barry a comer. Nos vemos después."

"No me habías dicho que salías con alguien."

"Yo nunca he dicho que estuviese saliendo con Barry. De hecho acabo de conocerle."

"Felicity no puedes ir con él. Podría ser peligroso."

Me di la vuelta y me fui, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Ahora sí que estaba furiosa. ¿Quién se cree que es para controlar mi vida? Yo no le digo con quién se tiene que acostar y con quién no. Bueno lo cierto es que si me he metido en su vida pero eso no le da derecho a decirme con quien comer. Eso si no voy a dejar que me estropees el almuerzo Oliver Queen.

"Ya está todo solucionado. Nos podemos ir si quieres."

"¿Está todo bien con tu jefe? Parecía enfadado. No quiero causarte problemas con el."

"No te preocupes, solo hemos tenido problemas acerca de una reunión con unos inversores. ¿Vamos?"

Me ofreció el brazo y salimos a la calle. De camino al restaurante hablamos de todo. Me contó que era investigador científico y colaboraba con la policía. Había venido a QC a visitar a un amigo. La verdad es que era encantador, guapo, educado… Es el hombre con el que toda mujer sueña y tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Después de comer me acompañó hasta mi oficina. Era tarde pero por suerte no había ni rastro de Oliver o de Isabel.

"Me ha encantado la comida Barry."

"A mi también. Me preguntaba si querrías quedar otro día. Como una cita quiero decir."

"Me gustaría mucho."

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me quedé mirando la puerta durante un buen rato antes de volver al trabajo. No había mejor forma de empezar la semana después de todo lo que había pasado. Estaba decidida a olvidar mis sentimientos por Oliver de una vez por todas. En ese momento entró Oliver por la puerta.

"Hablando del rey de Roma." Mierda lo he dicho en voz alta.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada. Solo estaba hablando conmigo misma. Suelo hacerlo a veces. No es que yo esté todo el día hablando sola. Eso es de locos y obviamente yo no lo estoy. Será mejor que me calle…"

Mientras me sonreía, me quede perdida en sus profundos ojos azules. No podía evitarlo. Por mucho que quisiese negarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Oliver Queen. No, felicity cambia el chip. Tienes que olvidar todos esos sentimientos. El no siente nada por ti. Céntrate en Barry. El no es tan complicado como Oliver. Te hace sentir especial.

"¿Qué tal la cita con Larry?"

"No era una cita y es Barry. Ha estado muy bien por cierto. Puede que quedemos alguna otra vez. ¿Qué tal tu comida?"

"No he tenido tiempo de comer. He tenido que hacer unas llamadas y he estado muy ocupado. Menos mal que Isabel me ha ayudado, sino todavía estaría allí."

"Si, que suerte que estuviera Isabel allí." Si notó mi tono irónico, decidió ignorarlo. Se dio la vuelta y se metió en su oficina.

PERSPECTIVA DE OLIVER:

No me gustaba Barry. Con su cara de niño bueno y la sonrisa falsa que tenía sobre todo cuando hablaba con Felicity. Sin conocerse de nada se habían ido a comer juntos. Me había pasado toda la hora de la comida pensando en lo que estarían haciendo sin escuchar lo que Isabel decía. Barry no podía traerle nada bueno a Felicity pero pensándolo mejor yo tampoco. La he metido en un mundo muy peligroso. Si algo le pasara por mi culpa no podría perdonármelo nunca pero no puedo vivir sin ella. Es la luz que ilumina mi mundo y la que evita mis locuras. Es especial.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo, para mi Felicity no era solo mi chica IT. Sentía por ella algo más que una simple amistad. Con el paso del tiempo me había enamorado de ella y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta. Entonces recordé lo que le había dicho al volver de Rusia:

"Debido a la vida que llevo, creo que es mejor no estar con alguien por el que me preocupe."

Esas palabras vinieron a mi como cuchillas. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Había tenido que venir Barry para abrirme los ojos. Quería estar con ella por encima de todo. Me conocía mejor que nadie, incluso que Laurel. Sabía cuando necesitaba estar solo o un café. Sabía cómo calmarme.

Pero, ¿Y si ya no sentía nada por mí? ¿si quería estar con alguien menos complicado. Con una vida normal?

Me vino a la mente lo que diría Tommy.

"Eres capaz de enfrentarte a mi padre para salvar a toda la ciudad, ¿y no puedes decirle a una chica lo que sientes por ella?"

Yo no era un cobarde y era hora de demostrarlo. Miré hacia la mesa de Felicity pero estaba vacía. Salí de la oficina y me di cuenta de algo. Llevaba reflexionando horas, ella debía estar el Verdant.

A la salida de QC me encontré con Diggle que venía a buscarme. Me dispuse a entrar en el asiento del conductor cuando me retuvo.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A Verdant, tengo que hablar con Felicity de algo muy importante."

"Ya era hora amigo. Pensé que nunca ibas a confesarle que la quieres."

Se fue dejándome con la boca abierta. El se había dado cuenta antes que yo de mis sentimientos. Sin perder más tiempo, conduje lo más rápido que pude y baje hasta el sótano. Allí estaba, sentada en su mesa tecleando a toda velocidad.

"No te oí marcharte."

Con un chillido saltó de la silla y se puso la mano en el corazón. Debería dejar de entrar sigilosamente o un día se moriría de un infarto.

"Jesús Oliver, ¿Quieres matarme?"

"Perdona, no quería asustarte. Estabas tan concentrada que no quise interrumpirte."

"Por eso no me despedí de ti en la oficina. Te vi muy concentrado pensando así que me vine. ¿Por cierto donde está Diggle?"

"Tenía cosas que hacer. Tardará un rato."

Venga Oliver, es el momento. Ahora o nunca. Me acerqué poco a poco.

"Felicity… Yo… Siento haberme puesto desagradable contigo antes a la hora de la comida."

"No importa. Yo tampoco te contesté muy bien que digamos."

"Lo cierto es que no pude evitarlo. No quería que te fueses a comer con Barry."

"¿Por qué?"

Vamos díselo

"Porque quería que vinieses conmigo. He estado pensando antes sobre mi vida. En las cosas importantes y me he dado cuenta de que lo único bueno de mi vida eres tú."

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no se lo permití. Necesitaba soltar todo de golpe sino no lo haría nunca.

"Déjame terminar. Cuando te dije que no podía estar con alguien que me importara, no me di cuenta de que sin ti mi vida estaría vacía."

"Vaya… Eso ha sido totalmente inesperado. Quiere decir que esta mañana cuando me he ido a comer con Barry, ¿Estabas celoso?"

"Si, cuando vi como le mirabas me di cuenta de que solo quería que me mirases a mi así. Se que es muy egoísta pero te quiero solo para mí Felicity."

"Oliver, yo… cuando me vi a Isabel salir de tu habitación se me partió el corazón y después cuando me dijiste que no debido a la vida que llevabas no podías estar con alguien que te importara supe que debía alejarme de ti pero no puedo. Estoy enamorada de ti."

En ese momento, rompí la distancia que nos separaba y la besé. Cuando nos separamos para respirar me dijo:

"Eres un tonto Oliver Queen has tardado mucho en darte cuenta. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo Felicity Smoak."

THE END


End file.
